Heretofore I have done appreciable development work in relation to anchor means for stress producing articles, chains and cables such as are used in automobile body and fender straightening and processing or working operations. Accordingly, I have been issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,834 upon an anchor device that I have developed for engaging a floor support surface for having a stress carrying chain member extend therefrom to engage the work object. However, it has developed that a further anchor means is required in relation to my previous anchor device, which normally was positioned substantially flush with the surface of the support floor, so as to elevate the stress producing chain or cable to a workable distance from the floor and yet to permit the stress chain or member to extend substantially parallel to the floor surface for work operations and use.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved anchor assembly for flexible stress cables, chains or the like and to form such anchor assembly from sturdy mechanical members relatively readily assembled with each other to have a long and useful work life and to require a minimum of maintenance thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anchor assembly from conventional members of mechanical design that can be inexpensively formed, assembled and used as an anchor assembly for use in automobile body processing shops or other operations requiring substantially horizontally extending stress producing flexible members.
Another object of the invention is to facilitate the provision of high stress cables and chains in small workshops.